The First Deity
by Watafa
Summary: A story about the first Link in a early Hyrule discovering his power and fighting his enemies.


Prologue

The first Link, a young boy living in the floating islands of Hyrule lives a simple life. Link's father went to war with Kahnarat, the ancestor of Ganondorf. Link's father died after fighting a huge Moblin. The sword he used was unique from all the rest, it was not a straight sword but two blades that go in and out. On his death bed Link's father asked his closest friend Darog to give his only son his sword. When Link was playing in the small field with other kids a knight on a loftwing flew by then eventually landed. The Knight came to Link.

"Your father wanted you to have this." the knight said

"Is he okay?" Link asked

"I wish I could say he was." the knight replied

A small tear went down Link's face as he fell to the ground . As more and more tears came the knight flew off. Link stood up, wiped a tear off his face and looked at the sword, determined. As Link got older he got better and better with his father's sword. When he became 18 he entered the army. He easily passed every challenge and became one of the soldiers there. He slayed moblin after moblin and became a master at it.

Chapter 1: The Deity Awakens

Link wakes up in a tent in uncharted territory and looks out side. He see's other tents and loftwings sitting at an area where people are feeding them.

"Wakey Wakey all you wimps eggs and backey." said a man in a green cape

Link walks out and sees people in line getting a small metal container full of beans. He gets one and starts eating.

"THEY'RE COMING EVERYONE PREPARE FOR COMBAT" and man looking through a telescope said.

Hordes of moblins rushed in and destroyed almost everything. While others ran Link drew his sword and was ready. A yellow triangle appeared on his hand and one slash took out 20 moblins. All of his allies were stunned they have never seen anything like it. His other allies draw their swords and run into battle. The knights easily win the match and they saddle their loftwings and set off. They were heading to Kahnarat's outpost near the northeast quadrant which is supposedly his most powerful outpost. When they get there they see a huge fortress with moblins guarding at every window and tower. Link listened to the general there.

"We are going to send our heavily armored knights first with lighter armored ones behind them will be every one else. We will slide a bomb by the door and set it off. I think Link should go first." said the General

Everyone else there agreed with him and got ready for their plan. A pyrotechnic grabbed a bomb and threw it at the door. When the bomb went off everyone charged in. Link drew his sword and took out 30 moblins in the first 5 seconds. Mages in the back used their magic to blast back 20 moblins. When they got into the main room they saw people tied up and one soldier noticed princess Zelda tied up. He ran over and untied her.

"Princess Zelda are you okay?" the soldier asked

"I'm okay, look out Kahnarat is here." Zelda said

"This is bad very bad." he replied

"Yes it is." said Kahnarat as he walked in

All of troops charged but he sent them all flying. Link charged towards Kahnarat and slashed and fought but he knocked link back. Kahnarat held up his hand and showed Link he had a symbol on his hand just like Links but somewhere else on his hand. Kahnarat grabbed Link and Zelda by the neck and walked to the edge and threw them off. Link held up his hand and a bubble appeared they landed but when they did they saw a giant monster right next to them. Link jumped up and slashed rapidly, the beast went back then pounced. Zelda summoned a fire and shot it at the beast. Then Link mid air pointed the sword down and grabbed the handle with both hands and hit the beast right between the eyes. With the beast almost dead an arrow came out of know where and hit the beast and it fell and became dust. Link and Zelda looked to where the arrow was shot but they saw a person in a black cape run off. They chased it eventually caught it and took off a wooden mask and saw a girl with purple and black hair.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule and this is Link he doesn't talk much. Who are you?" Zelda answered

"I am Izowi of the Long Bow Clan." she answered

"There are people who live down here on the ground?" Zelda asked

"Yes there are hundreds of us, maybe even more." Izowi replied

"Can you take us there." asked Zelda

'Yes" Izowi said

They started heading west toward 3 pillars of had go through heavy plant life and fought a couple of them. Izowi talked about how there are at least 200 people at her clan and how they have powerful weapons. She shared many stories of her life and others, she told them about how they worship the 3 goddesses who made their world and everything. She talks about the Triforce a symbol of courage, wisdom, and power.

"Link has some weird triangle on his hand." Zelda stated

"Let me see." Izowi said

link unwrapped his hand and showed Izowi the triangle on his hand, Izowi gasped.

"You have the Triforce of courage!" She yelled " We have to take you back to our clan elder."

She grabbed Links arm and started playing a song on a flute she pulled out of her pocket. A small tornado picked all of them up and moved them super fast towards the clans building. When they got there they saw a man with a huge sword on his back.

"Owi we found the wielder of the Triforce of courage." Izowi said

"That can't be I am the one with that Triforce." Owi said

" He actually has the symbol, you don't." she responded

"He could be faking." Owi said desperately " There is only one way to find out, I challenge you to a duel."

He drew his sword as Link drew his sword and shield ready for battle. Owi swung his sword but Link blocked it with his shield. Link jumped to the left and rammed Owi and sent him backwards a couple feet. Link jumped and swung but some how Owi blocked it with his sword. Link was surprised that a slash that can take out 20 moblins can't budge a sword. After that Link ducked and slid his feet and knocked Owi down and put the sword to his throat.

"Why won't you kill me." Owi sacredly asked

"He has courage and honor." Izowi said as Link grabbed Owi hand and pulled him up."I forgot! I need to take Link to the clan elder."

They rushed in and ran towards the raised middle as linked noticed people trading meats he saw people climbing over the wooden walls on outside of the clans area. When they got to the town elder they saw a very old women sitting on a chair.

"What have you brought me?" the old women said

"Miss Pigeot, we have brought you one of them." Izowi said

"Let me see." Miss Pigeot said "Hmm it is you, stay out of my clan you are to dangerous, monsters might come for you."

"But-" Izowi said

'No buts if you disagree then go with him." Miss Pigeot said

"Fine." Izowi said

"I will go with her." Owi said

4 men with clubs grabbed them all and threw them out the gate.

"I guess we are on our own." Zelda said

"Yes, yes we are." Izowi replied

Chapter 2: All Alone Again


End file.
